The Care Bears
by whathobertie
Summary: Sein Teddy in den Armen einer kleinen Patientin machte Wilson stutzig. Fortsetzung zu "A Friend in Need". Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft, Allgemein, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Apparition.


**TITEL:** The Care Bears**  
GENRE:** Allgemein**  
CHARAKTERE:** Wilson, House**  
PAIRING:** Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft**  
RATING:** PG**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 650**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Sein Teddy in den Armen einer kleinen Patientin machte Wilson stutzig.**  
ANMERKUNG:** Fortsetzung zu "A Friend in Need", 100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #092: Apparition

* * *

"Hey", fragte Wilson sanft und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder, "wie geht's?"

"Geht so."

Er beäugte sie kritisch. "Geht so?" Ihre Augen waren gerötet und angeschwollen, sodass er sich sofort Sorgen machte.

"Ich hatte Angst", flüsterte sie ihm entgegen.

Wilson beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr hinunter. "Wann? Letzte Nacht?" Seine Stimme war ebenfalls leise.

Sie nickte und eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. "Muss ich sterben?", hauchte sie.

Wilson strich ihr über den haarlosen Kopf und lächelte. "Nein, ich wollte dir gerade sagen, dass alles gut aussieht."

Sie sah ihn unsicher an.

"Hast du die Schwester gerufen letzte Nacht?"

Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Es ging schon." Sie schob die Bettdecke etwas nach unten und zum Vorschein kam das braune Fell eines Teddybären, an den sie sich klammerte.

Wilson sah das Stofftier stutzig an. "Komisch, genau so einen habe ich auch." Wilson schob die Decke noch etwas weiter zurück und konnte die Stickerei mit seinem Namen auf der Tasche des weißen Kittels sehen. "Wie ist der denn zu dir gekommen?"

Die kleine Patientin sah ihn befangen an. "Der Hausmeister hat ihn mir gegeben."

Wilson runzelte die Stirn. "Der Hausmeister?"

"Er hat gesagt, dass er der Hausmeister ist." Sie nickte, um ihren Punkt noch einmal zu verdeutlichen.

Besorgt sah Wilson durch die Glasscheibe nach draußen auf den Gang. Nachts hatte keiner der Hausmeister Dienst und es sollte für Unbefugte nicht einfach möglich sein, in die Klinik und zu den Patienten zu kommen. Und schon gar nicht in sein Büro.

Er sah wieder zu ihr zurück. "Wie sah er aus?"

"Groß."

"Kannst du dich noch an etwas anderes erinnern?"

"Er hatte einen Stock."

Wilson musste unfreiwillig lachen und das Mädchen sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Was ist denn?", fragte sie verlegen.

"Mir ist nur gerade eingefallen, welchen Hausmeister du meinst."

"Er hat mir erst Angst gemacht", erwiderte sie wieder leise. "Aber er war eigentlich ganz nett."

Wilson schmunzelte. "Ja, das ist er."

"Willst du ihn zurück haben?" Sie deutete auf den Teddy in ihren Armen.

Mit einem Lächeln schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, so wie es aussieht, mag er dich sowieso viel lieber." Er tätschelte dem Teddy kurz den Arm und verließ dann das Zimmer, um den Weg zu dem Büro seines Freundes anzutreten.

Durch die Glastür hindurch sah er, dass House eine Zeitschrift las und lautstark dabei gähnte. Wilson betrat das Büro und machte mit einem Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam.

"Bringst du dann auch meinen Müll runter?"

House sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Besorgnis an. "Hast du Drogen genommen?"

"Ich dachte, du wärst der Hausmeister."

"Du hast Drogen genommen", erwiderte House trocken und sah wieder auf seine Zeitschrift hinunter.

"Ich habe eine kleine Patientin", fuhr Wilson fort. "Sie hat meinen Teddy bei sich."

"Vermisst du ihn? Nimm ihn ihr doch einfach wieder weg. Ich bin mir sicher, du bist stärker als sie."

"Ich habe ihr den Teddy nicht gegeben. Sie sagt, der Hausmeister war es. Letzte Nacht."

"Geistererscheinungen", sinnierte er. "Vielleicht solltest du ein CT des Kopfes veranlassen."

"Ihr Kopf ist in Ordnung."

"Nur kahl."

"Es würde wahrscheinlich zu viel deines Rufes und Stolzes kosten, es einfach zuzugeben, und deshalb spielen wir jetzt dieses alberne Spiel", stellte Wilson fest und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

House schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst und würde gerne in Ruhe lesen. Angelina Jolie ist nur noch auf Platz zwei der meistbezahltesten Schauspielerinnen. Dabei hat sie doch eindeutig—"

"Sie sagte, der Hausmeister hatte einen Stock."

House sah genervt auf. "Du solltest deine Patienten und Teddys wirklich besser im Griff haben."

Wilson lächelte und nickte einmal kurz. Auf dem Weg zurück in sein Büro, wusste er genau, warum dieser Mann sein Freund war. Auch wenn es andere vielleicht nicht sehen konnten—genau diese Momente von Menschlichkeit machten ihn zu etwas Besonderem.

**ENDE**


End file.
